Undead Life
by acidpants
Summary: Bella is an immortal, and moves back to Forks. What happens when she meets the vampy Cullens. This is femslash, Alice/Bella. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Twilight is not mine, unfortunately.

This is femslash, so if that's not your deal than don't read. Yep the Cullens are vamps in this story and Bella isn't exactly human.

Bella POV

Rain. You only need one word to describe Forks, Washington. Rain. I think out of the 365 days in a year the sun only comes out in Forks for about 40 of them. Talk about celestial stage fright. I honestly can't believe that I'm actually back here again but fate works in funny ways.

My name is Isabella Swan. My dad, Charlie, is the chief of police here, not that it really means he does a whole lot of policing. I mean how much policing can you do when there aren't even 4,000 people living in this town.

I'm going to miss Phoenix. That's my real home, where the sun always shines and the rain only comes to match my mood. I'm really going to miss my mom. She recently got remarried, and they want to travel, which is why I'm moving back to Forks. I just don't think I could handle all that travel, plus it would be much harder to hide what I am incase something happened.

Oh right what I am, that seems like a confusing statement right? I mean I sound normal, I look normal but I'm not. You know that show Heroes? Yeah I'm like that girl, Claire Bennet, the super-healing cheerleader. Crazy isn't it. I only just found out about this a year ago. I cut my finger open cooking and it healed right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it happened.

After that I kept hurting myself to see if it was real. It was. Eventually I took a page out of Claire's book and tried killing myself. I've stabbed myself, drowned myself, shot myself, set myself on fire, you name it I've tried it. Its pretty fucked up if you ask me.

It makes me wonder if I'm immortal. I mean I can't get hurt which means that my cells are constantly regenerating, or something right? Oh god, I'm fucking Wolverine now. Just kill me… oh that was a crappy pun.

Anyways, so far I've been able to hide this from people, which can be rather difficult since I'm rather accident prone. How do you explain never having bruises when you walk into doors regularly. My mother, Renee, was starting to become a little suspicious, which is part of the reason why I'm moving. I can't let anyone know. I know my mom would freak, and take me to doctors who would run lots of tests. I have no interest in becoming someone's lab rat.

I'm hoping that Forks will make things easier. While there are fewer people and they like to butt into everyone's business, there aren't as many high risk things around. Things like huge car accidents, shootings, the kinds of things that if I walk away from unscathed people might just freak. Plus since there aren't as many people, there's a smaller chance that I'll have a big audience if something does come up.

I just have to be careful, no big, right?

Please review, thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me.

I'm gonna stick with Bella's POV for a bit then move onto Alice. Hopefully that will be the next chapter. I'm gonna try to make this chap much longer than my intro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

"Well, here we are," Charlie said as he pulled the police cruiser into the driveway.

_Yep, here we are_, I thought darkly, looking up at my childhood home. Sighing quietly, I got out of the car to help Charlie haul my things into the house.

Walking inside I realized just how much hadn't changed. The living room still held the same rickety furniture; all the nick knacks were in the same exact place as they were the last time I was here. That was years ago. I think the only new item was the TV. Charlie probably only bought it so he could watch sports in HD.

I slowly followed my father up to my room on the second floor. Stepping inside the room, I looked around, noting that it was severely carbon dated. Charlie hadn't touched anything since I was here as a child. All my finger paintings and wolf pictures were still posted on the walls. The only things that had changed were the bed spread and a new lamp on the desk.

"It's a pretty good desk lamp. I had the sales lady pick out the bed stuff. You like purple right?" Charlie said, as he set my luggage on the floor.

"Yeah, purples cool," I replied, my eyes still taking in my new/old room. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Charlie mumbled an okay and left the room. Sighing, I sat down on the bed, finally realizing just how real my location change is.

While Charlie is rather socially awkward when it comes to father/daughter interactions, at least he doesn't hover. That will make my 'dangerous' experiments far easier to hide from him.

Outside I heard car horn and doors slamming. Curious, I stood up and looked out the window to see what all the noise was about. In our driveway sat a rusty old red pickup, a man in a wheelchair and a teenager stood at its side conversing with my father. Intrigued I made my way out of the house to see what was going on.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" Charlie addressed me as I made my way off the porch.

"Yeah," I replied, vaguely recalling the man in the wheelchair. The son on the other hand rang no bells.

"I'm glad you're finally here Bella. Your dad hasn't been able to talk about anything else since you decided to come," Billy said teasingly, earning a dark look from my father. I glanced at Charlie awkwardly, just realizing how happy he was to have me in Forks.

"So how do you like your homecoming gift?" Charlie asked, patting the old truck as he spoke.

"Wait you got me a car?" I squealed, turning my full attention to Charlie.

"Yep it's all yours," he replied, a big smile gracing his face.

"I love it," I gushed as I stared at the rusty pickup. It had seen better days, but so had I. I really did love the truck. I think it looks as I should, all dented and in disrepair.

"I rebuilt the engine and fixed up some of the other things," Jacob said, causing me to turn around to see him.

"You did that," I asked, actually amazed. His face erupted into a big grin, obviously happy that I liked what he had done.

"Can I drive it," I questioned stupidly, looking at the three people gathered around me.

"Go ahead," my father said. Excited I quickly hopped into the cab, Jacob getting into the other side.

"You'll have to double pump the clutch when you shift. Other than that you should be good," he told me, as I took in the interior.

"Cool. So do you wanna catch a ride to school?" I asked, hoping that I would have someone that I could talk to when I went in two days.

"No, I go to school on the reservation," he replied, making me sigh in response.

_Damn I just can't catch a break can I?_, I thought to myself. I don't want to go to school, being the new girl is gonna be highly unpleasant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My alarm clock read 2:00a.m. I was still awake reading in my room. I just couldn't go to sleep, unfamiliar surrounding and all that jazz. Heaving a sigh, I threw my book down on my bed and looked out my window. The forest surrounding my house gave me an idea as to what to do.

_A little exploring couldn't hurt_, I thought as I pulled on my shoes. Standing up I realized that I couldn't just walk out the front door. Waking Charlie up because I wanted to take a stroll through the woods at 2 in the morning was not a good idea. That in mind, I turned towards my window and looked towards the ground. There wasn't any easy way to climb down, though it is possible.

Shrugging I grabbed a flashlight from my bookshelf and opened my window. I took a deep breath before squaring my shoulders and calmly stepping off the ledge. My legs hit the ground first, and I could hear something snap.

_Ow. That would be my leg_, I thought, pain clouding my vision seconds before it stopped. Closing my eyes briefly, I stood up shaking out my right leg that was broken a second ago.

_All better now_, I thought, chancing a glance up at my bedroom window. Looking around at the neighborhood, everything was quiet, really quiet. _That's Forks at 2am for ya_.

Shaking off the thought, I started into the forest, turning on the flashlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later I realized that walking around the forest at night wasn't the best idea I've ever had.

"Fuck I am so lost," I mumbled to myself, wondering how I was going to find my way back home before Charlie woke up.

"Great Bella, just great. You managed to get yourself in a fix the first night you're here. Way to go," I bereted myself, shaking my head for good measure.

A moment later I made a bigger ass of myself by tripping over something and landing face first on the ground. Groaning I picked myself up, turning my flashlight towards whatever I tripped over.

It was a deer. A very dead deer.

Shocked for a second, I took a step back. I had never seen a deer up close before, let alone a dead one. Shaking off my surprise, I took a closer look at the deer.

It was lying on its side awkwardly. Its head was turned at a strange angle obviously broken. I took a closer look at the deer noticing for the first time that it had some kind of wound on its neck. Bending down next to it, I pushed away the fur around the wound, trying to see what happened.

Examining the wound I realized something weird. It was way too small to have been a wolf, which would have been the normal predator in these woods. I know how dog bite should look, they are huge. I purposely got myself bit once by bull dog, just to see, you know?

This wound was no dog bite, or wolf for that matter. No it was something else. It actually looked like it was the size of a human mouth.

"No way," I mumbled, shocked at my observation. I had to be wrong. Who the fuck would hunt down a deer, bite it, and then leave it in the middle of the forest? What the fuck is going on?

Standing up slowly, I glanced around the forest, as if I might find the perpetrator hiding among the moss covered trees. After taking a few moments to calm my racing heart, I decided to leave the deer before some predator decided to take advantage of the free kill. Or worse, whoever did this found me standing over their freaky midnight snack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, I somehow managed to find my way back home.

_Thank god for small wonders_, I thought, as I scaled up the side of my house and back to the safety of my room. I still couldn't believe what I had found in the forest. Who would have done that to a deer?

Shaking off my thoughts, I quickly undressed and slid into bed. Maybe I could catch a few hours of sleep before Charlie came to wake me.

_Well, Forks is much more interesting than the last time I was here_, I thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you are. I made that chap much longer. I hope you like.

Please review.

-acidpants


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I always love reading them.**

**Edward speaking telepathically will be signaled by ' '.**

**I don't believe I said before but thoughts are in italics.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice POV

"Alice. Alice sweetheart, are you okay?" Esme's voice pulled me back to the present. I looked around, noting that I was still in the kitchen and not in the school cafeteria.

"Alice?" Esme questioned again, obviously worried by my lack of response.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, injecting false cheer into my voice as I sat hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"You don't seem okay Alice," she commented, easily seeing through my guise.

"Did you see something?" she questioned, faint worry lines now marking her beautiful face.

I sighed in response. _Should I tell her about the visions I had been having lately?_, I asked myself. _If I can trust anyone it would be Esme_. Plus it would be a good idea to do so now while everyone is still out hunting.

"Yeah I saw something," I replied, making a decision to spill the beans.

"Actually I've been seeing something for months now," I continued, now ringing my hands. I glanced up at Esme, realizing I had her full attention.

"What have you been seeing sweetie?" she prompted, curious as to what has been bothering me.

I took a deep breath before answering, "A girl. I've been having these visions of a girl. I don't know who she is yet. In fact all the visions I have about her are… vague," I said, making a face at my own explanation.

"Vague?" Esme inquired, confused at my statement.

"Yeah, vague. In each vision I can tell you exactly where she is, where I am, and what is happening in the area, but nothing about her. I can't even tell you what she looks like, she's actually blurred in my visions, like in a movie!" I said, waving my arms about to in exasperation.

"Have you ever had visions like this before?" she asked, pulling out a stool so she could sit across from me.

"No, never. I don't understand it," I said shaking my head. I didn't like it when my visions went all wonky. Looking at Esme, I realized she was now frowning at me in confusion.

"Alice if you've been having these visions for months, why haven't you said anything about them?" Esme asked, not understanding why this was the first she was hearing about these visions. It was a valid question. I don't normally lie about my visions, and if I begin having strange visions I always let my family know.

I sighed again, wondering if I should tell her what has been plaguing my happy existence, my happily married to Jasper, existence. Taking a breath I decided to go for it.

"Its because I'm… I'm…" I began, but I couldn't seem to get the words out. God, I couldn't even say what I was feeling!

"Alice is in love with this mystery girl," a voice said from the doorway. My head whipped unnaturally fast towards the speaker as Esme let out a gasp of surprise. Edward. Of course Edward knew, he had probably read my mind and seen the visions as I was having them.

"No, I'm not… yet. It's a love at first sight kind of thing," I corrected, turning my attention back to a very shocked Esme.

"Are-are you sure Alice? I mean is it definite that you're even going to meet her?" Esme stuttered out, looking for a way to spare me from unneeded pain.

"Considering that my visions of the girl are only increasing in number, I'd say it's a pretty sure thing," I replied, hanging my head. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Have you told Jasper?" she asked, looking at me in concern again.

I shook my head again. I don't even know how to go about telling him.

"You should tell him soon Alice. He already knows something is going on. For one thing your emotions are all over the place and you've been avoiding him," Edward spoke, walking further into the room.

"I know, I just don't know what to say to him," I said, looking down at my hands again.

Esme sighed softly, grabbing my hands in hers to get my attention.

"Alice whatever happens we'll handle this together," she said, before pulling me into her arms. I could feel my eyes burning with tears I could never cry. I let her hold me for a few moments before I pulled back.

"Thanks Esme," I whispered, trying to collect myself. I felt my body stiffen as a vision overtook me.

"Everyone's on their way home. They'll be back in a few minutes," I said when my vision ended. Taking a deep breath I hopped off the counter and made my way up to my room to wait for my husband.

I was going to tell him tonight, and I already saw that he wasn't going to take it well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later we all piled into the cars to go to school. Jasper decided to ride with Rosalie, and Emmett, while I rode with Edward in his Volvo.

Jasper hasn't spoken to me since I told him, and I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't left us. I can tell that he's thinking about it, his future keeps changing. Sometimes I see him at home with the family, and other times I see him with Peter and Charlotte. I keep wondering when he'll decide what he is going to do. I guess until then he'll stay here with us.

I haven't told Rosalie, Emmett, or Carlisle what has happened yet. They know something's going on, its rather obvious when Jasper and I aren't speaking and he has taken the spare bedroom. They've tried to find out, asking me questions, but I think that my emotions are bad enough for Jasper to deal with, not to mention his own despair. I just can't bear to hurt him with more drama.

Two minutes later we were pulling into a parking space in the school lot. I made sure to get out of the car at human speed, even though I was dying to just sprint into the school before Jasper arrived. I glanced at the entrance of the lot just in time to see a red convertible enter. I sighed, _too late_. Rosalie easily navigated through the throng of humans and pulled her shinny BMW into the spot next to ours.

'It'll be fine Alice, he'll get over it with time', Edward told me telepathically, and I just shook my head. No it wasn't fine, and it wouldn't be fine for awhile.

I glanced at my siblings, watching as the filed out of the car. No one spoke, we all recognized the tension in the air. It was defining to me. I was really hoping someone would say something. I looked over at Jasper, catching his gaze before he quickly looked away.

My attention was caught by a rather loud rumbling truck entering the lot. It slowly pulled into a space closer to the entrance of the school. It took a second for me to realize that I had seen this truck before. It had been a fixture in my visions with this girl.

'Is it her Alice?' Edward questioned, his gaze now focused on the rickety truck as well. I shook my head signaling him to shut up. I watched in rapt attention as the car door slowly swung open, its creaking easily audible to my super hearing. My breath caught in my throat as the girl awkwardly stumbled out, nearly falling into the parked in the space over.

_Oh my god,_ that was the only thing I could think when I finally saw her. She was beautiful, her long brown hair cascading over her heart-shaped face, a defense mechanism for the embarrassment she felt about stumbling earlier.

I could feel a grin tugging at my lips as she looked in my direction. When her eyes briefly caught mine my heart exploded.

'I think you're in love Alice,' Edward said, while chuckling quietly. At the same time I heard a low growl behind me. It was Jasper, he felt what just transpired. _Crap._

_This is going to be a very long day,_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't seem to wipe the grin off my face as I strode into school ahead of my siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's chapter 3. Writing Alice**** is pretty hard so let me know what you think.**

**I decided to just get Jasper/Alice outta the way from the start, makes stuff easier to write, but there will still be that drama.**

**Please review.**

**-acidpants**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had wanted to post a few days ago, but I wanted to start making my chapters much longer.**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella POV

Monday came far too quickly in my opinion. Thankfully Charlie had no clue about my early morning stroll the other night. I didn't decide to go out again, for one thing the whole experience freaked me out, for another it was a school night and I didn't want to be dead on my feet the first day of school.

_Oh god school_, I thought groaning loudly as I got into my truck. I did not want to go to school. Since I'm the new girl everyone is going to be staring at me the entire day. It also doesn't help that I'm starting in the middle of March, but on the plus side I don't have to be in this school as long as I would have if I had come at the beginning of the semester. Pros and cons I guess.

My drive to school was far too short. Before I knew it I was pulling my obnoxiously loud truck into the lot, finding a space near the school entrance. I'm hoping that I can quickly get inside. I can already tell that everyone in the lot has focused their attention on me. I love my truck, but it does nothing for stealthy entrances.

Grabbing my backpack, I took a deep breath before opening my car door and stepping out. Unfortunately, my severe lack of coordination decided to make an appearance when my foot snagged on the lip of the door opening. I nearly fell into the car parked next to mine, but luckily I caught myself before I could make a super awesome first impression with my new classmates.

I could already feel a massive blush coming on, so I quickly slammed my car door shut, before glancing around to see how many people noticed my klutziness. There were a lot of people staring. _Damn._

I was about to bolt inside, but my eyes caught something, or rather someone. A short pixie-like girl stood at the other side of the lot. I couldn't really make out her features that clearly but I could tell that she was grinning. My blush only intensified. Whether it was from the fact that I almost fell or, or the fact that she was pretty cute, I can't say.

_Whoa, wait Bella. Did you just say cute?_, I asked myself, before shaking my head to clear it of strange thoughts. I really needed to get my butt inside already. Mind made up, I strode into the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi you're Isabella Swan right?" a voice came from my left. I had just picked up my class schedule from the main office. I was attempting to find my first class and thankfully hadn't been bothered yet, until now.

Looking to see who decided to corner me on my way to class, I attempted not to laugh. His short dark hair was a greasy mess, and his outfit screamed chess club. It figures that the first person to speak to me would be a total nerd.

"Its Bella," I corrected, trying not to sound as exasperated as I felt. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"I'm Eric," he said, in a very flamboyant voice before extending his hand in greeting. I hesitated a few moments until coming to the conclusion that I shouldn't begin alienating people on my first day of school, and I shook his hand.

A very large grin broke out on his Asian face when our hands touched. I tried not to grimace in response. For one thing his hand was disgustingly clammy, and for another his expression was as if he had won the lottery. It was very unsettling.

"So where's your first class?" he questioned, after I pulled my hand out of his sweaty clutches.

"Um, English in building 3 with Mr. Mason," I answered after whipping out my schedule.

"Oh, we have the same class," he blurted quickly, his face alight with barely restrained excitement. If only I shared the same sentiment. This hallway interaction would definitely be much easier for me. "Here, I'll escort you there my lady," he said, linking our arms and pulling me in the direction of class at breakneck speed. I had wanted to protest, but if I opened my mouth to say anything I'm afraid I would have made a scene.

_My lady!_, my mind screamed. Hopefully this would be the only class I shared with this kid.

Besides, I was beginning to have the sneaking suspicion that he was gay, and trying really hard to be straight but failing miserably in his efforts. I mean what straight guy would use the phrase 'my lady' in an overly flamboyant voice, while linking his arm _through_ mine? Doesn't he know its supposed to be the other way around?

Thankfully, the walk to class wasn't long, and before I knew it I was seated in the back, a safe two seats away from Mr. closet-case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

English was entirely too long for my taste, but I discovered that I had already read everything assigned for that class, which makes my life easier. I was smart enough to bring all my old school assignments with me to Forks. Now I'll just be bored out of my mind all semester.

Two classes later I actually managed to escape Eric's clutches, but only to acquire a new curious lackey.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. You're the new girl, Isabella?" someone called out as I was gathering up my stuff at the end of my third period Spanish class.

_No I think you have me confused with the other new girl in Forks named Isabella_, I thought sarcastically as put my last book in my bag. I didn't say it out loud but I was horribly tempted.

"Bella," I corrected for the umpteenth time today.

"Its nice to meet you Bella," he said, a large boyish smile on his face. "Say you have lunch next right? You should come sit with me and my friends," he suggested, following me out the door.

"Okay," I agreed quickly, following his lead. I wasn't a fool, I knew why he invited me. I was the new dog in the pound and everyone wanted to know what my ass smelled like. Besides, I didn't really wanna sit by myself at lunch, and he seemed nice enough, if not a little too nice.

"Oh here let me take that, it looks heavy," he said, grabbing my backpack that I was about to sling over my shoulder. I awkwardly accepted his assistance, not really sure what to do about this course of events.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to arrive at the lunch room, and I was spared from his endless questions. On the downside we had to venture outside and into the rain. I couldn't understand why in a town so afflicted by constant rainfall they would design a school broken up into different buildings. There were only 400 students tops.

A severe blush stained my cheeks as we slowly navigated our way to the lunch table. Everyone was staring, some covertly, others outright. I officially decided that being the new girl sucked.

When we sat down I realized just who we were going to be sitting with for lunch. There were two girls, one of which was in my trig class and the other was in my Spanish. Eric, I noted to my great displeasure, was also seated at the table, a wide grin on his face.

"I see you've met my home-girl Bella," Eric said, after Mike pulled out my chair, signaling for me to sit next to him.

"Your home-girl?" Mike questioned, while setting down my backpack in front of me on the table before sitting down next to me. I was obviously in the middle of a pissing contest. _Who will get the new shiny toy?_

A cough interrupted their joking. It was one of the girls seated at the table. I think her name was Jessica, the one in my Spanish class. She was giving me a nice glare, her eyes traveling between me, my backpack and Mike. _This isn't going to be good_, I thought, she obviously had a thing for Mike.

I guess her cough was loud enough, and snapped some common sense into the boys because they both rushed to introduce the other two people sitting at the table.

"Oh, um this is Jessica," Mike said, pointing at the irritated girl, seated across from me.

"And this is Angela," he continued, indicating the girl seated on my left.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, giving them both a half smile in greeting. Seconds later, our get together was interrupted by a guy pulling out Mike's chair from under him. This of course, caused both Eric and Mike to jump up and go after him. The girls rolled their eyes at the spectacle, making me think it was a fairly normal occurrence. Now I was left alone with the wolves.

"So you're from Arizona?" Jessica spoke after a few moments. Everyone already knew where I was from. _Hell_ _at this point they probably knew what color underwear I was wearing with all the non stop staring._

"Yeah," I said, waiting for the follow-up question I knew was coming.

"I thought people from Arizona were supposed to be all, like tan," Jessica commented, taking in my appearance from across the table. Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to me.

"I used to wear a burkha," I deadpanned, after taking a second to respond. While I thought my response was rather quippy, all I got was a blank look from Jessica, and a shocked look from Angela. I guess sarcasm was unheard of in Forks. _Must be all the rain_, I thought. _God, by the time I graduate I will have to relearn how to use sarcasm_.

"What's a burkha?" Jessica asked, a confused look on her face. _Wow, unbelievably nice and culturally savvy, she's such a catch,_ I thought sarcastically, my thoughts being interrupted by a large burst of laughter at the other side of the cafeteria. My eyes automatically sought out the disturbance, and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

They were beautiful, like Greek gods, supermodel beautiful. I was momentarily stunned by the five of them. I noticed that one of them was the girl I saw in the parking lot that morning, and I couldn't help but stare at her.

A second later I realized that they were all staring back at me, and I blushed deeply before turning my attention back to the two people at my table. Jessica was smirking at me.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens," she said, while sneaking a glance at their table.

"The Cullens?" I questioned, trying not to look back over at them. It was embarrassing enough to be caught staring the first time.

"Yeah they moved here a couple years ago with Dr. Cullen and his wife," Angela said. It was the first time she had spoken since I sat down.

"They don't look related," I commented. While they were all unnaturally beautiful, their looked far too dissimilar to be related.

"They're all adopted," Jessica explained. "They're weird, and they tend to keep to themselves. Lord knows I've tried to befriend them numerous times."

"Oh come on Jessica, they're nice people," Angela argued, surprising me. I didn't expect her to speak out against anything Jessica said.

"Anyways," Jessica continued, ignoring Angela, "The really freaky thing about them is that they're all, like _together_," she said, stressing the last word.

"Its not like they're actually related or anything," Angela spoke up again, pointing out the flaw in Jessica's logic.

"Its weird. I mean they like, all live in the same house," Jessica rebutted, glaring at Angela briefly before turning her attention back to me. "You see the blonde girl over there is Rosalie, and the guy sitting next to her is her boyfriend Emmett."

I glanced back at the table to see who she was talking about. Rosalie looked like she belonged on a runway and her boyfriend looked like one scary bodybuilder. It was obvious that they were a couple since Rosalie was practically seated in Emmett's lap.

"Next to them is Edward," Jessica continued, sighing out his name. I looked back at Jessica only to see a glazed expression on her face. I raised my eyebrows at Angela only to notice she wore a similar look. Looking back at the man in question, I took in his appearance. Yes, I admit he is rather gorgeous, but he didn't seem to have the same affect on me.

"Don't get your hopes up Bella. I guess no one in this town is good enough for him," Jessica said, pulling my attention away from Edward. I guess she assumed I was interested in him.

"Oh ignore Jessica, she's just bitter because he turned her down," Angela said teasingly. I was starting to like this Angela already. _Maybe I'll actually make one friend in this town_, I thought as I chuckled at what she had said.

"So who are the other two?" I asked, steering the conversation back to our original topic.

"Oh well the guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, and sitting next to him is his girlfriend, Alice," Jessica finished listing all the Cullens. I looked back at their table, more specifically at Alice. I had felt my stomach drop when Jessica said that she was dating Jasper. I couldn't really tell what I was feeling, but the closest thing I could label it as was… disappointment?

"I guess they are like fighting or something, cuz they're usually all over each other," Jessica said confused. It would seem as though Jessica was right. Edward sat between Alice and Jasper and the whole atmosphere at the table seemed rather tense. I felt another emotion in reaction to Jessica's words, happiness.

Just as I labeled what I felt, Jasper's attention snapped to me. His glare was murderous, but I just couldn't look away. I didn't blush at being caught staring this time, no I paled, and suddenly felt horribly panicked. I couldn't understand what I was feeling and why. I mean it wasn't the first time I've had someone glare at me, but I was starting to feel as though I was on the verge of a panic attack. My heart was thudding out of my chest, I was sweating, and I could barely keep my breath even. _What is going on?_

Seconds ticked by and every one hit me like an emotional freight train. All the sudden our eye contact was broken as Alice quickly leaned across the table and dumped Jasper's food tray all over his lap before standing up and gliding out of the lunch room. The look she sent me as she was leaving, I could only describe as apologetic?

Jasper sat for a few moments and then got up and slowly followed Alice's trail. As if a light switch was flipped, I felt completely normal. The other remaining Cullens decided to leave as well, and threw out their untouched meals in the trash.

Too say I was confused is an understatement. It was almost as if Jasper had done that to me. _No way, its not possible,_ I thought, shaking my head. _But then again being able to heal knife wounds in less than a second shouldn't be possible either Bella_, I reminded myself.

Looking back at Jessica and Angela, I was thankful to see that they hadn't noticed anything out of the norm. Shaking my head, I decided to focus on more pressing concerns, like my next class. I would evaluate what just happened later, and by myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica wasn't in my next class, Biology, so I was spared her charming personality for an hour. I got to walk to class with Angela instead. She is a pretty shy girl but very sweet, and she doesn't constantly ask obnoxious questions, which is a plus.

_Hopefully I can sit next to her during this class, _I thought as we entered the room.

Apparently the classroom seating gods were mad at me today, since the only seat left in the room was next to the infamous Edward Cullen. Its not that I didn't like the guy, that wasn't why I would rather sit with Angela. No I was just nervous about any interaction with the Cullens after what transpired at lunch. There was just something off about these kids.

Taking a deep breath I attempted to prepare myself for the worst as I took my seat.

"Hi," I said softly, cringing inwardly as my voice cracked. Edward gave a short nod in response, but didn't say anything. In fact the only word shared between us for the entire hour was my greeting. While the silence was getting to me, it paled in comparison to the staring. I could feel his eyes on me for the whole period. The few times I glanced at him his expression seemed rather confused, as if something should be happening but wasn't.

As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out the door. Edward really freaked me out, and I officially came to the conclusion that there was something seriously wrong with the Cullens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My next class was fairly uneventful, and I was grateful that there were no Cullens in sight. However, I was not that lucky during my last class, gym. I actually had my gym clothes, but that was because Charlie had already informed me that gym class was a requirement all four years. He physically made me pack them before I left for school this morning.

When I walked into the locker-room, I immediately tried to find my locker. Turning down one of the isles, I found Alice Cullen changing. She was half dressed into her gym clothes, and I managed to walk in on her as she was stripping off her shirt. I was frozen in my tracks. She had to be the most attractive person I had ever seen. She was toned rather nicely, and her black bra merely extenuated how deathly pale her skin appeared. My gaze traveled upward and I couldn't help but stare at her breasts. They seemed the perfect size, for what I wasn't sure, but they were perfect.

A throat clearing ripped me from my blatant ogling. I think I blushed harder than I ever had in my life. Looking up at her face briefly, I saw her smile softly before she put her shirt on. I quickly made my way to my locker, which was across from hers, and began changing into my gym clothes.

I couldn't believe that I was just staring at my classmate changing, my very _female_ classmate changing. I was praying to whatever deity would listen, hoping that Alice wouldn't tell anyone about this incident. The last thing I needed was a bunch of lesbian rumors sprouting on my first day here.

As I was changing someone turned on a fan, and I felt a sudden chill on my warm skin as the air flowed by me. Everything seemed fine as I was finished changing, that is, until I heard what sounded like a low growl. It was quiet, but it was still audible to me. I hesitated while tying my shoe laces, unsure of whether I should turn around. My curiosity got the better of me however, and I slowly turned toward the source of the sound.

Alice stood behind me, a hand covering her nose and mouth as if she smelled something horrendous. Her eyes were boring holes into me, and for the first time I realized that her eyes were completely black. We stood there motionless for several moments, my heart beating so loudly I wouldn't have been surprised if she could hear it.

Alice seemed to snap herself out of her stupor and sped out of the locker-room. _What the fuck?!_ I thought, today was just getting more and more confusing. When I bent down to tie my shoes I quickly smelled my shirt to see if it was me who smelled, but I didn't detect anything.

Heaving a sigh, I decided that being late to gym on my first day was not a good idea, and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't have any interaction with Alice during class, but I did manage to make an ass of myself on several occasions. We were playing indoors, since it was raining, and I was roped into playing volleyball by Mike Newton. I wasn't really sure how I felt about him sharing a class with me, but I tolerated him. I lost count of the number of times balls hit me in the head, or I hit someone else with a ball, or I tripped over some nonexistent curb and fell on my ass.

_Thank god I have a healing factor cuz I probably would be dead without it by now_, I thought at the end of class, while walking back to my locker. Alice Cullen was already at her locker changing when I got to our isle. I guess we were the only two who had lockers over here. This knowledge wasn't very comforting to me.

I began changing back into my normal clothes, trying to ignore the silence. This whole situation was starting to make me really nervous, which is not a good thing when you're as uncoordinated as I am.

As I began putting on my jeans, I managed to lose my balance and I started falling. I spun as I fell, so now my back was facing my locker. The floor was coming quickly, but stopped its advancement abruptly. It took me a second to realize that I was being held in someone's very cold arms. I was in a really weird position, bent over while someone was holding me their arms around my waist, coming in from the side. I had to bend my head back at an awkward angle to see my unknown savior.

It was Alice. Alice Cullen was holding me. I didn't think she would be strong enough to support my weight, especially if I was falling, but I guess I was wrong. Standing up, I had intended to pull away and thank her, but I froze when I realized just how close we were. The first thing I noticed was that her eyes were an endless jet black, second; our lips were only an inch apart, and third; our bodies were now flush against each other and my pants were still around my ankles. All of these realizations caused my breath to shorten into gasps, and my heart to beat triple time.

Suddenly, I felt my back hit a row of lockers as Alice pushed me into them roughly, but somehow managing to barely make a sound. Her hands situated themselves on my hips, and her body was pressed even closer against mine than before. I distantly noted that her body was way too cold to be normal, but I was far too preoccupied with how her breasts felt against mine. She began nuzzling my neck, and I could actually hear her breathing in deeply through her nose.

_Is she scenting me?_ I asked myself, but before I could dwell on that thought, I felt one of her legs move in between mine, pressing roughly into me. I gasped at the sensation, and I could feel rough fabric of her jean rubbing against me through my now soaked panties.

Just as I felt a cold wet tongue run along my neck, a locker slammed loudly in the isle over. That seemed to snap Alice out of whatever trance she was in, and she quickly pulled away from me, and practically ran out of the locker room.

Without her holding me up, I fell to the floor in a heap. I tried to collect my bearings, my head spinning in confusion and breath still coming in gasps. Realizing that I was still in the middle of the locker room surrounded by other girls, I pulled myself up and continued dressing.

_What the fuck just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's chapter 4. I hope you liked the ending. I actually hadn't planned on writing it originally, but the idea just came to me and I decided to run with it.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-acidpants**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Bad case of writers block, along with life issues.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I think I'm gonna be switching between POVs for the time being.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice POV

I sped out of the locker room as fast as I could just barely managing to not run at full vampire speed. It took all my self control not to turn back. I could still smell Bella all over me, it was intoxicating.

_God, I almost bit her_, I thought, feeling the severe burning at the back of my throat. _I need to get out, _I kept repeating to myself as I nearly ran through the halls, trying to make my way to the parking lot as fast as possible. I needed to get away from her, far away.

When I got to the lot, my family was already gathered around the cars. I ignored their greetings, and opened the passenger door of Edward's Volvo, nearly ripping the door off in my haste.

Edward obviously caught on to my distress because he quickly got into the drivers side, before throwing the car in drive and getting us the hell outta dodge.

As we drove, I tried to focus and calm down, but my mind kept flashing back to what just occurred. I could still feel her scorching skin under my hands, feel the heat of her arousal against my leg, smell her scent everywhere.

Suddenly the Volvo came to a lurching stop at the edge of the forest. I only now noticed how my hands were shaking, and that I was as close to hyperventilating as a vampire could get.

"Alice," Edward said trying to gain my attention. I could barely hear him over my hunger, it was that powerful. "Alice!" Edward tried again, raising his voice and grabbing and shaking my shoulder forcefully. "Alice, you need to go hunt."

I was out of the car and speeding through the forest before he finished his sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour, and two dead deer later, I found myself slowly making my way back home. I had a vision earlier and knew that my family was waiting for me, wanting to talk.

I was surprised by everything that had occurred today. None of my visions had prepared me for this. I didn't expect my reaction to her to be so strong. The entire day I tried to look into the future for guidance, but every vision I had involving her was blurred just as before. I thought that perhaps after finally meeting Bella, my visions of her would clear, but they didn't.

For the first time since I woke up after being turned, I felt completely lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice what the _hell_ is going on?" Rosalie greeted me as I stepped through the threshold of the house. I had been hoping that she would be somewhat calm for this conversation, even though I had already seen that she was going to be intolerable.

Stepping into the living room I looked at each one of my surrogate family members, all of which were wearing expectant expressions except for Edward and Jasper. I opened my mouth to speak but I honestly had no idea where to start. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie didn't know about my strange visions let alone the near disaster that occurred at school today.

I was spared having to broach the subject when Jasper spoke out.

"_Isabella Swan_," he growled out, startling everyone in the room. None of us had ever heard him sound so angry.

"Wait the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter?" Emmett clarified, letting Esme and Carlisle know the girls identity. I nodded, avoiding everyone's questioning gaze.

"Is she why you practically ran at vampire speed from school, and have been out hunting draining anything with a pulse for the past six hours?" Rosalie questioned, her scowl now firmly in place.

"Yes," I answered softly, cringing at her sentence.

"Is this girl the one from your visions?" Esme asked, her voice calming in the wake of Rosalie's blunt question.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was again cut off by an enraged Jasper.

"You knew?" he sputtered, shooting a glare at Esme. "You knew and you didn't do anything!" he continued, jumping to his feet while sending out a wave of anger towards the rest of us.

"Knew what? What visions? What the hell is going on?" Rosalie demanded, she too rising to her feet.

"Jasper calm down," Edward said, attempting to calm the situation before it exploded.

"I will not calm down! I can't believe you could do this to me Alice, let alone with a _human_," he practically spat out the word as if it was foul. As if humanity was an existence beneath us.

I could feel my face turn into a scowl, and my lips curling upwards, preparing to hiss. I couldn't let him get away with that comment, wouldn't let him insult my Bella.

"You act as if humans are less than us Jasper. You know that they aren't, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen this lifestyle," I growled in response, feeling my anger grow with the assistance of Jasper's ability.

"Enough!" Carlisle bellowed, dispersing the growing tension. He had good timing, Jasper and I were only moments away from an all out brawl. "Jasper go hunt, calm yourself," Carlisle said.

Moments ticked by with no movement from anyone, until Jasper let out one last snarl in my direction before bolting out the front door and into the forest. In his absence the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now Alice, what is going on?" Carlisle questioned, bringing the conversation back on topic. I sighed, knowing that this discussion was going to be incredibly difficult. I just hope that they wouldn't be too disappointed in me.

"A few months ago I began having visions of a girl. I couldn't tell who she was in them. She just appeared as a blur. All of my visions about her were vague, but I…" I paused, it was so hard to say the words out loud. I glanced at Esme and Edward, both were giving me encouraging smiles. "I knew that I was completely in love with her."

"What! In love with her! Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie seethed, as Emmett placed restraining hand on her arm.

"I didn't know how," I replied my voice shaky.

"I wish you had told us about this Alice but how does it relate to whatever incident that occurred at school today?" Carlisle asked, taking us back to the original topic that started this family meeting.

"I met her today, she's the new student, Isabella Swan," I said, sitting down in one of the plush leather chairs arranged in the room. "I- she- god I almost bit her in the middle of the locker room. She just smelled so good," I continued burying my head in my hands.

"Bella is Alice's singer," Edward interjected, letting the family know just how serious the situation was, as if they hadn't already grasped the fact.

"Oh Alice," I heard Esme whisper just before I felt her arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace.

"Your comforting her after she very nearly destroyed everything? I can't _believe_ this," I heard Rosalie state before she stormed off. Removing my hands from my eyes I watched her retreating form before glancing at the rest of my family over Esme's shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll get through this," Emmett's said, a small smile on his face. He rose from his spot on the couch and gave me a brotherly pat on the head, before rushing off to calm his wife.

The silence stretched between the three of us remaining in the room. Esme gave me one last squeeze before letting go and taking her seat next to Carlisle.

"Emmett is right Alice, we'll get through this, however I believe it would be prudent for you to stay home from school tomorrow until we figure out a way for you to cope with Bella's scent," Carlisle said. I nodded my head in agreement. It would be safer for all of us if I stayed away from Bella for the time being.

I just hope that she will speak to me after what happened today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that was chapter 5. I don't feel especially good about it, but let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 6 will be Bella's POV again.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**-acidpants **


End file.
